The College Life
by BodyElectrik
Summary: He opens the door and stares at me and says, "Sorry, we don't want any girl scout cookies." Here I am, forced to move in with four sexy guys who are just oblivious to shirts. And to the people that say college is the best years of your life? They're liars
1. always submit your housing app early

**The College Life**

_Chapter One_

* * *

**Summary**: So the people that say that the college years are the best of your life? Heh, they are such liars. I mean, I had everything perfect and planned out. But here I am, in a huge mansion/house with four overly sexy guys because there are no more dorms left! And...and how am I going to pay for this?

**A/N**: I'm lacking inspiration these days so one day I decided to watch The Hills on MTV and so this popped into my head. Here it goes. Oh, and every college tip I use is not always mine. You could probably pick them out…

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it!

* * *

**Things College Students Need To Know Number 1**: You need to know to forget what Mister Rogers told you years ago: You're not special. In fact, there's room for improvement.

* * *

"I'll be okay mom…you can let go now." I said. My air supply was running low from this crushing bear hug my mom is giving me. I knew that those weight classes she took had something to do with it.

"I know, honey." But, she still didn't let go.

My mom has always been so very attached to me since it's only us two around. That's what made it even harder to leave this place and go to college two hundred miles away.

I'm standing with my bags at the door, which is open waiting for me to exit, and my mom sniffling like she just caught the flu. Somehow finding the strength in my thin arms, I pull out and place my hands on her shoulders.

My mom almost looks exactly like me, from what people tell us. We have the same eyes, this emerald green color than runs in the family. While her hair is a beautiful red, mine is pink like cotton candy and she has laugh lines while I have bags under my eyes from studying hard on exams to enter this college.

"I can't believe you're going. It's like, just yesterday I was changing your diapers." And then the water works come. She's bawling like a baby and I needed to get out of here to check in.

"Mom, Mom, Mom!" I yell over her loud cries, jeez she is too emotional.

"Oh! Yes, make sure you call me when you get in and I'll be over in a week to check your dorm okay?" She kisses my forehead and helps me drag my bags out to my car, which I bought myself with my own working money. I managed to ease the salesman into a good price, good mileage and air conditioning that actually works every time you turn it on. I know for normal teens the just get a car for their sweet sixteen, or just hope for their parents to get one in the future. But since, my life has been so rough and my mom struggling for jobs, I wanted to do this by myself, my own car, with my own money. And it felt damn good.

"Bye mom!" I said as I pulled out of our beat up, rocky driveway. I waved one last time and turned the corner.

Soon, I was on the highway, and I pulled down the windows letting the last of the summer air blow at my face. It was sunny and with puffy clouds every where, I felt freedom at last. I turned up my Boys Like Girls CD so loud and sung along, not caring at the adults glared at me or the guys giving me looks, it was just me vs. the world now. Not one can stop me.

My name is Sakura Haruno. I'm eighteen years old and live -well used to- in the worst part of Konoha County with my loving single mother, Serena. For the past two and a half years I've been working day and night for this day, the day when I'd finally live my own life and start all over. I got into one of the best schools with a full scholarship in the academics where I intend to truly find who I am and what I'm here for. I maybe "5'5" and only 115 pounds but I'm filled with power and energy right now I could explode.

-.-.-

So, after I've calmed down at little bit and switch to some calming music to settle the nerves in my stomach, I reached my paradise. It's everything I saw in the brochures and more. It looked like somewhere in places like Beverly Hills, with palm trees and everything.

On my way to the orientation for the freshman, I'm just observing the scenery and soaking it in. I noticed that it wasn't too far from the beach and even had some mountains off in the distance. Their were people walking around, you could tell which ones were new and which one's weren't. The buildings were all a smooth beige color and…wait a Starbucks Coffee place as well. I've learned to love caffeine sincethat's what kept me up in all those nights of studying.

The people looked like models, right out of the magazine itself, with clothes from brands like Hollister and Abercrombie & Fitch. Girls with the perfect tans and hair, and guys with the built bodies and million dollar smiles.

Don't get me wrong though, it's not like I spent everyday cooped up in my house studying for this. I jogged and went to the gym four times a week and lost some extra flab. I didn't have that strikingly-stunning-oh-my-god body, but I was almost there.

Anyway, the orientation was inside the auditorium which was like, five times bigger than my high school one. Then this lady with the biggest boobs ever came up to the podium. She began talking about how different college was than high school. Blah, blah I knew all of that by now. And then my phone in my back pocket vibrated.

Opening up my red EnV phone, which I got from my aunt for my birthday, I had a new text message. It was from my best friend Ino.

**Ino: **R u on campus yet?

**Me**: Yup and it's so awesome I could just die

For a moment, I glance back up at Huge Boobs and she's ranting on about keeping your head in the books and to not get caught up in the parties. Some guys in the back whooped and slapped hands, when I looked back there they were all laughing but one turned and saw me. Before anything else I turned around.

I felt him stare at my back for a second, and then my phone buzzed.

**Ino**: Cool! I wish I could be there…how do the guys look?

I looked up thinking about the guy that caught my eye, but I didn't look back instead I saw a cute guy with spiky brown hair ask a question about how food was here. The friends he was with laughed, I sighed and looked at the keyboard on my phone.

**Me**: Gorgeous Idk how im going to find a guy here…

Ino and me, were as you could say, like two peas in a pod. We almost did everything together like, go to the mall and sneak into rated R movies when we were sophomores. But we also had our differences, Ino was the beautiful one with bleach blonde hair and sapphire eyes. She goes through boys like an obese kid goes through a box of Twinkies. One after another.

As for me, I've only had two boyfriends, one in sophomore year and one in senior year. Sai and Gaara were their names and both relationships were long-term. But all ended badly, for example, Sai somehow found out that he was gay and dumped me. Yeah, I cried at Ino's for days. And then there was Gaara who may have come off as an emo kid, but was one great kisser. He moved away and that was half of me gone. I cried at Ino's for weeks.

But I'm better now, I'm almost, maybe not entirely, ready for a relationship.

**Ino**: Come on Sak! Ur sexy now! Yule get one before you know it. Oh and I broke up with Deidara

**Me**: WTF!

Usually when either me or Ino have a recent we'd have Fatty Days. We'd gather up as much junk food and sit in front of her TV and watch sad romance movies or action-packed ones. Last time, when she had a break up we drove to the store, got cokes and bags of BBQ chips and Hershey bars, and then we watched Kill Bill 1.

**Ino**: yea we just didn't feel it anymore so….and besides I think he was cheating on me

I let out a huge sigh and looked back at the stage and Huge Boobs finally brings her speech to a conclusion. Everyone starts to scatter and head to their dorms.

**Me**: u think evry1s cheating on u but I gotta go to my dorm ill call u later

I slid my phone back into the pocket of my jeans and turn around. But I hit a solid wall, or that's what it felt like.

"Er, sorry." I mumbled apologetically. I looked up to see a six foot tan, very hot guy in front of me. Dressed in khaki shorts and a white Fall Out Boy T-shirt he looked down at me with chocolate brown eyes, and smirked. I seriously think that the guys here must be very good friends with the dentist because his smile was too white for words to describe.

He looked like those hot surfers that you see in those commercials running in slow-motion on the beach, flipping their hair and looking almost irresistible.

"No problem. Hey, are you new here?"

I'm just staring at his face so long, I almost miss the question. What was I supposed to say, "Yeah I'm new here you can tell right?" Then I'd really sound like a high-schooler. I'd prepared so much for the courses of this school, I forgot on how to be social with strangers.

"Uh, yeah pretty much." I laugh a little. "Are you?"

"No, upperclassmen." Aw, shit I'm talking to an upperclassmen, he'll probably be talking about me later on with his friends.

"So, if you need like, any trouble finding anything then you can ask me. I'm everywhere." He jokes. And then some other guy with bushy hair and sunglasses come up behind him and places a hand on his shoulder. "Dude, we gotta get ready for the party tonight." This guy then glances at me and looks up and down. "Whoa." He slides his glasses down and winks. I look around nervously.

"All right I'll be there." He says annoyingly. But the guys still standing there looking at me. "So, you know, I'm single."

"Yeah, yeah." The guy pushes him off somewhere and I'm blushing. First day, I've already gotten hit on. I wonder what I'd be like if Ino was here, that guy would probably fall head over heels.

"So, I've got to get ready for this party thing. We have it for you know the upperclassmen returning."

"Oh." I say. A signal that people like me aren't invited.

"But you could come if you want to. I'll let you in." He gives me some weird looking smirk that rises my heart beat by too much.

"Ah okay sure."

"It's at Fire Hall on the first floor." He checks his watch. "Hope I see you there…oh, and the name's Kiba by the way." He holds out his hand and I shake it. "Sakura."

"Sakura…" He repeats seductively. And he turns around heading to who knows where.

I began to walk back to my car. So far today I've gotten hit on by an upperclassmen and invited to a party by another upperclassmen. So it's all good. Except I didn't know where the hell Fire Hall was. I drive to the dorm registration area.

I'm the last one in line, and no one comes in after me. Luckily, I went online and registered for a dorm already so all I had to do was basically say my name is Sakura Haruno. I smile to myself, there really is no point of being nervous anymore, everything is going smoothly.

Once I'm at the front of the line there's this really pretty lady with crimson eyes and a very low cut shirt. Next to her was a guy with sideburns and a cigarette hanging out his mouth.

"Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno and I've already scheduled for a dorm?"

She slides her finger down the checklist in front of her and she checks the next page and the other and the other….

And then she looks and me. "Um, I don't see you here. Let me check the computer."

I watched her with confused eyes as she switched to a black laptop.

"I'm sorry but I don't see your name in the files."

What the hell? Files? My name has got to be in those files! I took a breath and cleared my head.

"But I scheduled for one online."

"Yes you can schedule for one, but if you don't get here in time then your room will be given away."

I look at the man beside her.

"What? No one told me that!"

"You didn't have to be so blunt Asuma." The lady scowled and then she gave me a smile. Again, the teeth are perfectly whitened. "I'll check if any dorms are left."

She reached across the table and grabbed another list. "You're in luck we have one place open, but it's not really on the campus."

"O-Okay." I said. She wrote down the address on a small card and handed it to me. This was my only hope for a place to stay, so I took it willingly and walked stiffly out the door.

-.-.-

"5624 Ocean Avenue." I said as I followed Mrs. Kurenai's instructions into a neighborhood that had a nice sign labeled: Paradise Estates. I'm used to entering apartment complexes with letters missing on the signs or sometimes the sign was even gone.

The first house I saw had to be the biggest I'd ever seen in my entire life. With a five car garage, rock-lined pool, three stories, brick front and so many windows that it was ridiculous. Well, that's a good sign. My roommate is rich. But the bad side, is how I'm going to pay for it. I cringed.

But it's my only choice, because I needed a place to live even if I'd have to get two jobs to pay for rent. This college is where I want to be and I'm not backing down.

As I made a left turn around the corner and looked at every house in view. This was where the movie stars had to live, or where talk-show hosts like Oprah and Jerry Springer live. It had to be. All the lawns were nice and green. Here, it must be illegal to have brown laws.

Where I'm from we just gave up on our lawn, my mom and I tried planting flowers but they just died within weeks because we forgot to water them. Sadly, the family with green thumbs skipped our generation.

"5620, 5621, 5622, 5623...5624." The house - I mean, mansion - was so huge, I thought it was bigger than any other house in the neighborhood. It's so big, it's just obnoxious. I mean, you would think so to if you were standing here in the driveway.

At a slow pace, I walk up the paved, nicely by the way, walkway. I stared at the doorknob, even it's so obnoxious it makes want to cry and I reached up to ring the doorbell.

After ten seconds of standing here, I hear footsteps coming to the door and it swings open.

Oh. My. God. My mouth just drops.

This has to be the wrong house, seriously.

In front is at least a six feet tall guy with raven hair and dark, tired eyes. I then notice one important fact. He. Is. Shirtless!

His skin is so pale on his chest which is very sexy. He wasn't too muscular, but just the right amount to make him hot. The guy only wore jeans with a black belt, even though they still hung on his slim hips, giving me a slight view of his boxers…

And he just looks and me and says. "Sorry, we don't want anymore Girl Scout Cookies."

My eyebrow twitches. There is silence between us. I open my mouth but another voice interrupts.

"Oh my god more Girl Scout Cookies! Do you guys have Chocolate Truffle yet?" A blonde guy races to the door and peeks in front of the other shirtless guy at me. His blue eyes stare at me and then at the other guy.

"Oh, so you're another ex, I get it."

My eyebrow twitches but before I can say one word another guy comes through rambling.

"Okay, I'm not paying this time. But can we get the Thin Mints?" His long, sexy brown hair hung down in a low ponytail and his purple pupil-less eyes stared at me and then at the raven head. Then the blonde whispers very loudly. "I think she's one of Sasuke's ex's!" Oh, and did I mention that he was shirtless too?

Both of my eyebrows twitch.

And then yet one more guy that just isn't wearing a shirt comes up behind the last guy. His eyes tired and his hair tied in a high spiky ponytail.

"Girl Scout Cookies are so troublesome, they're not even that good." His eyes wonder at me and then this Sasuke guy in front of me.

"Another ex?"

This time I sigh and calmly respond. "No, I'm not his ex."

"So, are you like selling cookies then?" The blonde retorts.

I just let out a scream, a frustrated one, because frankly these guys aren't getting the picture. All of a sudden a pair of hands cover my mouth and I'm pulled inside the house. I didn't know who was pulling me but I just landed on a couch with all these guys standing in front of me like I'm about to be tortured.

"This has got to be the wrong house, the wrong house." I'm panicking because I've seen this on movies, where the girl doesn't make it outside the house...?

"If you're not my ex and not selling cookies then what are you here for?" The raven head asks.

"The dorm assigner person said that there's an extra room here for me to stay. But I think I have the wrong place." I get up and push past them to head for the door. But before I can even get my hand on the doorknob the pupil-less guy places his back on the door.

"We do have an extra room here." He says thoughtfully.

"But I have the address. It's 5624 Ocean Avenue?" I read off the paper and look up at the pupil-less guy and then at the others.

The blonde raises an eyebrow and shoots Sasuke a look before turning back to me. "Well, you're in the right place."

This has got to be just one big conspiracy against me.

God…why me?

* * *

**A/N: **So, is it cool, awesome, weird? Please let me know. I just posted this cause I'm just excited for it I guess, I'm being spontaneous. This story will not be long about ten chapters I'm guessing. It'll be fun. So:

Review plz :D


	2. always use the buddy system

**The College Life**

_Chapter Two_

* * *

**A/N:** Soo...guess who's going to college now...ME!

* * *

**Things Every College Student Needs To Know Number 2:** You need to know that it doesn't matter who you were in high school. Nobody cares. But it does matter who you think you are now.

* * *

Someone please, please tell me that I'm dreaming, hallucinating or something. My eyes are closed now, pretending not to look at the muscular chests of the four guys in front of me.

"This can't be happening. You guys are not my roommates." I grip my hair and look up at the ceiling.

The creepy eye guy leaning on the door grabbed the card out of my hand. "Well this says 5624 and…" He opened the door and pointed to the golden numbers at the top. "This says so too. Welcome…roommate." He smirked seductively like the tan guy from earlier. What were they going to do to me? Rape me? Make me wear revealing outfits? Make me clean their toilets? I couldn't take this.

"So we'll go get your bags come on, Shikamaru." The blonde dragged the lazy guy out the door with creepy eyes following them.

"Wait but I-" But they were already opening the trunk of my car. Suddenly, I felt a strange presence. I turned around to see the raven head staring at me, still shirtless in fact. He had on a slight smirk while looking me up and down before traveling up the stairs to hopefully find a shirt. And for a skinny, muscular guy he did have a nice ass.

I shook my head, and pulled out my cell phone. I called Mrs. Kurenai. She answered.

"Um, Mrs. Kurenai? I'm uh at my new dorm."

"Okay, so how is it? Everything alright?"

"Actually no. My um dorm, is a mansion? And uh, it's all guys here, no girls around."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry but that's the only place left to stay. Do you want to leave?"

I thought for a second. I couldn't just go back home and drive an hour to college everyday. That's like, the whole point of dorms, from what I've heard. It didn't matter if there were all guys, I came here to find myself. Well that's what I thought an hour ago.

"Um, no. I can stay for a while."

"Are you sure? We might have another opening by next week."

"Yes, I'm sure." I said uneasily as the guys each came in carrying my bags effortlessly.

"Call me if anything happens okay? Asuma don't-" And the line went dead.

"But I-

I stuffed my cell in my back pocket. While the boys stuff my stuff through the door, I decided to take a tour of the luxurious palace. I exited the living room and entered the kitchen with sparkling marble counters. The place was mostly empty, the refrigerator was there and I was craving my Hershey's bar in my bag. I looked down at the floor to see the sun glaring down on it. I opened the door only to see heaven before me.

I walked outside and the wind blew my hair. But I smelled something…something like ocean. I sniffed and looked up, and the most amazing beach ever. Seriously, I've never been to a beach before in my life. It looked so clean and fresh. Now there were teens, kids, adults and even senior citizens chilling on the soft sand. I smiled, maybe this wasn't so bad after all.

"Hey."

I turn around to see the blonde guy coming out behind me, pulling on a white beater.

"Hi. Just looking at the view." The wind blew our hair for a second and he waved at someone walking by.

"We uh got your stuff up to your room. You are staying here right?" He rested his elbows on the rails that led to the sand of the beach. I wanted to walk and feel it between my toes. Ino always bragged to me about her trips to Hawaii and the Bahamas.

"Yeah, I'll stay here until the dorm advisor finds me another one."

"Cool. Well, come on I'll show you your room."

He took my wrist and glided me up the spiral staircase. We slowed our pace once reached the long hallway.

"Okay, so in the basement, we've got a movie theater and a bar area. And we just added a bowling alley down there too. And our jacuzzi's coming in next week. And...the elevator is towards the back of the house okay?"

This was exactly like the houses on Cribs. I mean, this was way better than Ino's house. And that's saying something.

"Oh, and I'm Naruto Uzumaki by the way. And you might be?" He looked back at me while we walked.

"Sakura Haruno."

"Nice." He said. "And while you're here you should probably get to know the guys and all. But I can already tell that we are going to be the bestest buddies." He smiled and I just grinned. We're going to be bestest buddies? Riiiiiiiiight. Then you're going to make me clean your toilets, liars!

"So here's Neji's room aka the Hyuuga Prodigy and Book Worm." We stopped at a large room on the left with double doors. Naruto pushed them opened to reveal tall white walls of a super master bedroom. I didn't see creepy eyes anywhere but he sure was a book worm. Three of his eight foot walls were filled with bookcases of books. He had an expensive laptop and desk. Otherwise, a very sophisticated room.

Don't get me wrong, I absolutely loved books. I would have a big collection if my mom didn't sell all my books for grocery money. My eyes scanned one shelf and I gasped.

"Oh my god he has the whole series of Twilight?" I flailed and tried to run in to grasp one book, but Naruto grabbed my shirt.

"What?" I asked as I pulled away.

"If you know what's good for you don't step in there. He doesn't want anything to be touched, he has to have everything to pristine condition and alphabetical order." He rolled his eyes.

"But I was just going to look at it and put it back. He wouldn't know." I said innocently. But then I'd ask to borrow it later.

"But he would." Naruto pointed above him at a security camera staring right at them. "He literally sees all."

"Whoa." So the guy was a little over protective of his belongings, nothing big. It was only a camera.

"But that's not all." Naruto reached his pocket a pulled out a can of spray and shook it. "I always keep this on me."

I read the label: Laser Revealer. What the….?

He sprayed the room and before I knew it the whole place was covered in red lasers. "Holy toasters!"

"Who puts lasers in their room? That's some super paranoia!"

"Yeah. I know. One time I came in here to borrow a pencil when he wasn't here and BAM!" I jumped. "A cage fell on me out of nowhere."

"I-I think I'm scared." I was still recovering from his outburst but he didn't notice. He dragged me ten feet down and on the left was another room. The door was cracked open a little but Naruto wasn't so considerate, he pushed it open.

First of all, the room was like a travesty hit by a hurricane and then some pigs ran through it.

"This is Shikamaru's room. You know the one with the pineapple shaped head?"

"I'm right here you know." A voice called. Pineapple head slumped out of his closet wearing a green shirt and black skinny jeans.

"Oh, right." Naruto scratched his head. "I'm just giving Sakura here a tour of the house."

"Yeah, yeah." He sighed and walked out of the room.

"He's not the fun type." Naruto mentioned.

"I noticed." I said.

In his room there were piles of clothes in every corner. Hockey sticks, hackey sacks, Shogi boards and a random skateboard were scattered on the floor. But the absolutely most beautiful thing in his cave was a huge window that covered almost the whole wall. A lounge seat lay in front of it and it was probably the most well-kept area in the room. It viewed over the ocean and the sun that began to set.

Also by the window was an easel with a half-finished painting of clouds. Beautiful clouds to be exact.

"He paints?"

"Yeah, art is his thing. Actually I think that's what he's going to major for." He shrugged and pulled me down the hall some more. We turned a corner and past some more windows before ending up at yet another door.

He looked back at me. "And this is my room." He opened the door and entered, signaling for me to follow.

His room was an orange color, which by the way somehow matched his personality. I mean, you don't see many guys' room painted this color, but somehow he pulled it off.

Anyway, there were posters of surfers, and athletes all around his wall. Also in his room was a skateboard, surfboard, roller blades, hockey stick, hackey sacks, basketballs, footballs, and baseballs. A real athlete. He was the typical guy you'd find in big groups of people and muscles like a body builder. Yet somehow he still kept that cute childish side when he smiled or chuckled. Maybe, he would be my best friend.

"And then there's your room." Next door to him was my room. I opened the white door and stepped inside. My eyes bulged out.

"This is so big!" I yelped. And on one wall was a queen sized bed and room size of about half of my whole apartment. Now, I didn't really want to move into a smelly, tiny dorm with a possibly smelly roommate.

"Yeah." He said like he was so used to it. I scanned the room and it needed something. Color.

"Um, am I allowed to paint?" I asked. I was always interested in art even though I couldn't really express creativity in my cramped room. Now was the perfect opportunity to express all of the creativity that's been locked inside of me for so very long.

"Yeah, well you have to take that up with Sasuke." Naruto lounged across the room and sat on the bed.

"Why?"

"Because his dad owns this house and if it wasn't for him we'd have to stay in a smelly old dorm." He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah…okay." I replied thinking of the hot raven head guy that gave me 'the look'. Well, I didn't exactly understand what that look meant but I can try.

"So, you want me to help you unpack?"

My phone vibrated in my pocket making me jump. "Eh, no I'm okay."

He shrugged and headed for the door, but something popped into my mind.

"Naruto."

"Yeah?" He peeked his head inside.

"Uh, which bathroom do I use?"

"Well Neji gets his own bathroom for upper-class reasons. Me and Shikamaru share a bathroom and I guess you and Sasuke share the one down the hall." I was speechless but he didn't seem to notice because someone called his name. "See you later!"

He was so kidding right? I would have to share a bathroom with the absolute hottest guy in the house/mansion? I might even get to see him shirtless! Oh wait, I already did…

My phone keeps vibrating to the point where it gets too annoying. I flip it open to hear Ino's voice.

"Sakura! What took you so long to answer?" She flailed, so obviously something big happened.

"I was busy Ino and I have to tell you-

"Oh my gawwwd, Sakura. I went to Wal-Mart today for like the second time in my life and this checkout guy was totally checking me out. You get it? Check. Me. Out."

"Yeah, yeah but I-

"He was so luscious I mean I just wanted to li-

"Ino!" I yelled and she immediately paused. "I have to tell you something like, important!" Of course she perked up because Ino lived for all kinds of drama. She thrived it. Needed it.

"Oh my god, you went to Wal-Mart today too?" And then sometimes you have to tolerate her blonde moments.

"No, Ino. My dorm adviser said there were no more dorms left for me." I flopped down on my bed and tilted my head on the wall behind me.

"Really? Does that mean you can't stay there?"

"No, she gave me another one but it's not exactly on campus but in a mini mansion with four guys!"

She sucked in as much breath as possible that she coughed. "Are you serious? Hold on, are they hot?"

"Very and when I first opened the door, the hottest guy I've ever seen just-". I paused because behind the wall I leaned my head on music suddenly came on. I jumped and pressed my ear to the wall, ignoring Ino's yelling for me to finish my sentence. It was rock, punk to be exact. And then I remembered that Naruto never showed me the raven guys' room. Curious, I set down my phone and stepped out of my huge room.

To my right was the noisy room less than seven feet away from my door. The door was cracked and I peeked through to see Raven standing on top of his huge bed. (Seriously it was like almost king-sized.) Anyway, this time he had a black under shirt beater thingy, I don't know what they call them, and a pair fitted jeans with thick headphones around his neck.

The poster was of Green Day, an old-school band I used to listen to a long time ago. I squinted my little green eye to notice his stereo system surrounded piles and piles of Cds. And I thought I had a lot of Cds, this dude was loaded with any band you could think of. From the Beatles to Mute Math to The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

But before I could observe anything else he stepped back off his bed and headed for the door which I happened to be standing at. I immediately backed up a couple of feet to feel the presence of another room. Looking up, I realized that I'd stepped into the bathroom, which like everything else, was huge and fancy.

Suddenly, the light turned on and I turned around to see him standing in front of me.

"…uh…hi." I said my hands clenching the sink behind me. Back in my old school, I really didn't have that much social activity with boys unless you count Ino's friends who kept asking me my name everyday.

He quirked his eyebrow before replying. "Hi." He said and walked past me to set something down on the sink. His scent flowed with his steps and flew up my nose. He smelled like those overly expensive colognes that celebrities have and not the ones in those brochures at Sears. His deep, sexy voice screamed Sex God. I might not know a lot about boys but one thing I learned from Ino was that guys with deep voices had to be either a Man Whore or a Sex God...yeah i just said that.

"What are you doing in here? In the dark?" He asked turning around for a second to look at me. His face was angular and flawless like a Hollister model. His hair was spiked in the back while his bangs covered his blue/black eyes. I thought of an excuse and used one Ino probably would say.

"Just putting on make-up."

"In the dark?"

"Uh…well it's this new product so, yeah."

"O…kay." He shook his head and began to walk back out. While his back was turned I slapped my forehead and cursed under my breath. I really needed to learn some more excuses.

"Hey." He called, although I would've felt a lot better if he knew my real name, but who cares. I nodded anyway. "Are you staying here for the whole semester?" He leaned on the door side and crossed his arms. His CD on his stereo changed to another tune that I didn't recognize.

"Uh, yeah, maybe, uh most likely." I blurted out. He nodded with his eyes closed as if contemplating. He turned his back to me but his head still faced me. "Well, just stay out of my way and out of my stuff and we won't have a problem." And he walked back into his room and closed the door.

Well, he must be the friendliest of the house. How can the hottest one have the worst attitude? Why is the world against me? Why am I sounding emo? Who freakin' knows anymore. Who freakin' knows.

After getting off the phone with Ino, who insisted I'd give more details, I unpacked most of my stuff. I pulled out an old picture of my mom and dad and me.

It was way back when they were still together and before me and my mom had to live in dirty apartments and alleyways. To think that we've come so far from that time, to prove my dad wrong after all these years he'd told me I wasn't going to get anywhere. I smirked and threw it on my bed.

If only my pathetic excuse of a dad could see me now, in college…and mostly happy. Well, in an all guys' dorm but I could deal.

I got up and walked to one out of four windows I had in my room. It was becoming really dark, I'm sure my mom would call pretty soon.

I gasped…wait the party! The party in which one of the hottest guys I've seen ever has invited me to. First, I had no idea where it was. Second, I'm not sure if I could even find my way back to the campus anyway. I needed help and fast…

I sped down the stairs but came to an abrupt halt at the final one. It sounded like the guys were arguing in the kitchen, I peeked my head around to see Naruto, Lazy Homie and Weird Eyes standing around the island.

"What do you mean we have no Ramen? On the way here you said you brought some!" Naruto whined, his blue eyes almost coming to tears.

Ramen? What the…

"I just lied so you wouldn't bother me.." Weird eyes shrugged. Naruto's mouth dropped down to the ground. "B-B-B-But what am I going to eat? I'm going to starve!" His hands flew above his head in outrageous movements. It was pretty amusing to what a teen flip out over a microwaved snack.

"You can eat…" Lazy Homie opened the refrigerator and reached inside. "A protein bar…, a half eaten piece of cheese and…I think this is a…lettuce sandwich?" He held up the bag for him to see.

"Oh yeah that's supposed to be chicken." Weird eyes said not even looking up from his book.

"Ewwwwwwwww!" Naruto squealed.

"Ah!" Lazy Dude threw the moldy substance back into the fridge. I even gagged, if this was all they had to eat then I'd have to eat out a lot…

I decided that this was the perfect time to enter. So, I did.

"…Hi guys."

Naruto picked his head up from the table. "Hey, Sakura, what's up?"

"Er…are you guys going to a party tonight?"

"Hm…party?" Naruto tapped his chin thoughtfully, I mean he did look like the party type, the blonde hair, blue eyes but who knows I could be mistaken.

"Ah, yeah! The upperclassmen party, damn I forgot!" Naruto slapped his forehead.

"Wait, you guys got invited?"

"Yeah, some girl invited Sasuke and he told us he wouldn't go if we didn't…how'd you get invited?" Neji kept his head face down in his magazine.

"Some guy asked me at the orientation thingy."

"Ooooh, Sakura you're already getting some guys?" He raised a blonde brow.

I blushed.

"So let's get ready for this partaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyy!" He threw his fists up in the air and exited the kitchen.

But just before he turned the corner, he stopped. Sasuke walked down the stairs and I thought that him with no shirt on was hot….

His hair was perfectly spiked in the back, he wore a black button up shirt with the rolled up sleeves (showing his perfect arm muscles), jeans, and Vans with a skull design. He looked like a guy out of the The Hills or a book, there was no way he could be real.

He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall as if waiting. "So…are we going to this party or not?"

"Yeah dude!" They yelled together.

I stayed off to the side of course, watching, but before I walked off Sasuke looked at me…again.

So, before I've already told how my life has been a dump because I basically grew up in them. But now, now I'm living in one of the most richest communities ever and more importantly I'm going to an upperclassmen party.

So far I've only been to a couple of parties with Ino of course. And of course Ino was the one reeling in all the guys while I was the dorky chick with the glasses. I only went to them because Ino needed a groupie, a girl to compliment her at all times even when she was looking her sluttiest. I'm actually glad she's not going to be with me this time, and I'm not going to be the loner in the corner.

Anyway, after I dressed in my best outfit I could find, jean mini skirt and blue polo. I tied my hair in a ponytail and only put on some eyeliner. Yeah, I'm going to be the best looking there. Yeah, right. Naruto offered a ride to the event in Sasuke's Mercedes, since I still didn't know where I was going.

We all got in the car with Sasuke, who was blasting a song by Linkin Park looking as hot as ever. Naruto slides on in next to me in a tight orange Hollister shirt, jeans, a black and white scarf, and black shades perched on top of his head. His hair, stood up in his blonde spikes without traces of hair gel. Shikamaru came behind him in a navy blue Dc shirt and black jeans with rips on the bottom. Without all of the accessories Shikamaru had a natural kind of hotness style going on.

Neji got in the passenger seat with a Abercrombie and Fitch v-neck shirt and plaid vans. We climbed into the overly-expensive car and sped out of the neighborhood. The windows were rolled down and wind wiped around us. The guys were so stunning it was like they couldn't even be in the same car with me this moment. I had a feeling that this first year of college would certainly be one to remember.

Naruto looked over at me his deep blue eyes gleaming. "Have you ever been to a college party?"

Ino had probably been invited to college parties but never me. We stuck to local parties were she met college guys that still drooled all over her. Ino's been to numerous college parties but I never agreed to go to them, thinking of even more humiliation of being ignored.

"No." I answered slowly.

Naruto smirked. "Well, you're a about to see some crazy shit." My eyes widened and he leaned closer. "But don't worry I'll protect you if you have any guys that try to harass you."

I only half smiled. Naruto looked like those guys that partied hard, the ones that got extremely shitfaced and end up on the internet for doing something stupid. And usually my accusations are correct. I'm always the one to make the smart decisions, the one that does everything right and makes no mistakes. Then I had a thought.

"Hey how can you guys know what college parties are like? And how'd you even get invited? Aren't you guys freshmen?"

Naruto grinned. "Well me and these guys were pretty popular in high school and the ladies always invited us everywhere." Okay, I can see that. "And yeah me, Bastard and Lazy over here are freshmen but Neji's not."

So as we pulled up, I stared across the street and saw another huge mansion. It's surprising how I ended up here. I thought I'd just have a regular dorm with a roommate and I'd be a regular student, but look at where I am now, Ino would totally freak if she was here.

The house was surrounded by people, and fancy mustangs were parked everywhere, the music was loud, and people looked flawless. Seriously, I felt like a dork.

"Hey! Zaku, 'Sup?" Naruto walked over to a guy with messy brown hair in a plaid shirt.

Shikamaru was already walking up to a girl with spiky blonde hair in four ponytails. Neji simply walked right through the door without giving me a glance. Lastly, Sasuke steps out and tucks his keys in his pockets before heading straight in, catching the eye of about all the girls in his path.

Inside the mansion, it was elegant and greatly decorated, but it's too bad drunk and high people were too busy spilling their beers and grinding on each other. The first thing I see is two girls making out on my right with tons of guys crowding around it. A passed out guy lay on the couch with his shoes on, not good. And some guy was tossing a huge porcelain statue across the room to his friend. Girls barely had clothes on and guys were, well yeah, doing what they usually do.

I squeezed past a girl with the shortest skirt ever and walked out onto the deck. I walked along the edge of the pool which had girls and guys packed in playing numerous games. I sat down in a chair on the edge, and for a second I thought one blonde girl was Ino, but I shook my head. And then I heard a deep voice behind me. It was Kiba.

"Hey, you came!" He said standing in front of me with a cup in his hand. He was so sexy, with his tight brown shirt and sagging jeans. Up close I could see that he had his ear pierced and that his eyes were a pretty light brown color.

"Uh, yeah." I say and he pulls me up and slides his hand around my waist. He whispered into my ear, "It's a good thing you showed up, now this party just got even better." I think I just blushed.

He lead me back into the mansion where he greeted guys and girls paid no attention to me and tried to grope him.

"You want a drink?" He said in my ear over the booming music of some rap song. "Uh, sure. A coke please." And then he laughed as if this was funny and he leaned closer to me.

"You're so cute." He slid his hand up my neck into my hair and took out my bow, letting my hair fall down on my shoulders. In this moment, I thought of how Ino would react if she was here. Well, she'd probably cheer me on, but at the same time she probably catch his attention and then he'd probably chase after her and ditch me. It's happened before when a guy and I were talking as Ino made out with some guy. He was cute, not stunning but decent and was in a band. And then as Ino came through to get another beer at the keg, he was in a trance. And then, he turned over to me and asked, "Whoa, that girl is hot! You have her number?"

It was hard to think about it, as Kiba leaned closer, pressing his forehead to mine. The music was drowning out of my ears and all I could hear was my own breathing and my heart beating.

"Hey! Kiba!" A voice yelled from behind him. It was his friend from earlier, with the huge hair and sunglasses. I had no idea why he was still wearing them at night though. He had on skinny jeans with a black shirt that had a neon stereo printed on it. And he wore these big headphones around his neck. I think he's supposed to be the DJ.

"Hey! So you came, couldn't resist me could you?" He smirks at Kiba who starts to laugh at this.

"Hey, make yourself useful and go fetch her a coke would you?"

"Sure thing, oh and my names Shino by the way." He gives a lazy smile before heading off to the kitchen. Then a couple of guys walk up to Kiba to tell him how the party was cool, so I stood on the wall and watched everyone else make complete fools of themselves.

I saw Naruto's bouncing blonde head in the crowd. He was dancing with a cup in his hand, spilling out liquid, and two girls in the front and back of them. I rolled my eyes, my judgments were right on. I saw Neji standing in front of a pretty girl with two buns and they were intensely making out. Shikamaru and the other chick were talking, they both looked annoyed with the party.

And then I glanced back across the room through a hallway that led to another part of the house. Sasuke stood there against the wall looking incredibly hot, while a group of girls approached him. They talked to him animatedly and he rolled his eyes, getting off the wall and coming back out into the living room. He looked around and then his eyes met mine. He stopped for a split second, standing still while I stared back, he looked almost confused. And then he looked away heading off through the crowd, and just like my moment before, it was gone like a flash of light.

"Here you go, pretty lady." I look up to see Shino handing me a plastic cup. "Thanks." I say and take a sip, it tasted weird, probably diet. Kiba then turned back as his friends left and he smiled at me. I kept thinking of Sasuke staring at me with that look.

"So, you want to go somewhere alone?" He whispered in my ear. Of course, I knew what he was trying to do. But my head was beginning to feel so heavy and my vision was blurring. I didn't even respond. He lead me upstairs to a room. It smelled like a boy. It had to be a boys room.

I couldn't even move my arms or legs. Nor could I register what was happening to me. What was in that coke?

All of a sudden, the door burst open. And this, whoever it was on top of me jumped up. I looked down to see that he'd unzipped my skirt and my shirt was pulled up to expose my baby pink bra. I looked up to see this, well I think she was red-headed chick.

"What the hell are you doing with my boyfriend?" She had on these funky stylish glasses. I think. Then she stomped into the room with two other girls with her.

She argued with that guy Kiba and I think he called her Karin or something. I sat up with my arms, but I failed. I was looking at the ceiling and that red-head was all of a sudden in my face.

She was screaming something about me being a skank. I would've responded but I couldn't feel my face. And all I felt was someone picking me up. Those other girls and redhead were carrying me. They took me all the way downstairs, and then outside to the pool.

And all I could feel was the flush of cold water. They threw me in the pool.

I couldn't tell my arms or legs to swim. They weren't moving at all. Then I hit the bottom and water was clogging my throat. And after that all I saw was black. Blackblackblack.

* * *

The only thing I felt and or heard while I happened to be unconscious, was something like skin touching my arm and pressure on my mouth. And ambulance sirens. And that was it.

When I woke up I was thankful for two things: that I wasn't in a neck brace (because those are very uncomfortable) and second, that my mother wasn't there. That meant that I was home free. But I'd tell her about this incident later, in about four years.

As my vision, cleared. I saw that guy Naruto in my face. His blue eyes wide.

"She's awake!"

"Thank god, it be sad if she was in a coma…" Muttered the lazy Shikamaru. Beside him Neji gave a nod and stared at me. But I didn't see the other one. The hot one.

"Are you alright?" Pressed Naruto. As my vision became more focused. I noticed that Naruto's eyes were bloodshot, his hair (which was already messy) happened to be all over the place. His shirt was ripped , showing part of his stomach and there was a stain on it.

Neji seemed that same. And Shikamaru was already snoring.

"…yeah.." I croaked. "Wha…where are we…?"

"You're in Konoha Hospital…at four in the mourning." Drawled Shikamaru, he slowly lifted himself from the bench and made his way towards me. In the light, he looked very attractive.

"Wha-

"Kiba slipped ecstasy in your drink and tried to have sex with you." Neji said.

"Then, one of his whores walked in, actually saving you, but she and her lackies chucked you in the pool…."

I looked down and saw a huge bandage on my arm and left side.

"You're lucky you didn't hit your head…" sighed one of them, I couldn't catch who said it.

"And you're lucky that this guy saved you…" I followed Naruto's hand which pointed to the doorway.

In walked the hot one of the group. Well, not the only hot one, but the kind of hot I preferred. Yeah, that's it.

With his hands tucked in his jacket pocket, he nodded to the guys. And his eyes met mine.

"You're awake."

I couldn't speak. Wait..he saved me? Hold on, then…wait what?

"Thank Y-

"Ah," He interrupted with his hand in the air. He sat down directly across from me. "Thank me later."

I sighed and rested my head on the pillow. I got lost in the little speckles on the ceiling.

"Wow, Sasuke ya always gotta be so cool…" Muttered Naruto sarcastically.

"Shut up, dumbass."

"You know what just-

And that's when their arguing commenced. I zoned out, thinking of how exactly this guy saved my life. And if my reputation at this school was ruined on the first day of college life. God. Life sucks.

Later on, as we entered the mansion and every guy proceeded to strip their shirts off. Like, really what's with that?

Anyway, Sasuke immediately went upstairs and closed his door without looking at me. I struggled to sit into the expensive couch. It was really gonna hurt to sleep at night.

Naruto plopped down beside me and Shikamaru passed out on the staircase.

"Sakura, look…" Naruto said as he turned towards me. "I should've been there to protect you when that happened. Sorry…" His blue eyes were sincere.

"Uh…it's okay. Don't worry about it." I pretended to fake a smile. All of a sudden his pocket let out a ring. A familiar ring. Wait…

"Oops, I forgot to tell you that I picked your phone up at the party. I already took the time to call your mom and tell her what happened…" He paused to read the screen. "And now she says she's going to visit tomorrow.."

I blinked. Once. Twice.

Oh. My. God.

"NARUTO YOU IDIOT!" I bonked him over the head.

I was breathing so hard. I felt a panic attack coming on. My mother was coming here, to an expensive house with four guys, that still aren't wearing a shirt. Seriously. Someone….

KILL.

ME.

NOW!

**-BodyElectrik. says: **so, to be honest, i don't know where this is going. but im havin fun writing it. Review. And enjoy the rest of your summer, guys.


End file.
